La maladie
by historiangirl
Summary: Atlanta est malade. Alors que sa santé n'est pas au plus fort, elle a de la compagnie qui lui redonne le sourire et des forces.


_J'ai été malade en fin de semaine et j'ai été inspiré à écrire (en plus que je voulais pratiquer mon français écrit à cause d'un examen)._

_Classe des titans ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

C'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais. Être malade. Comment je sais que je suis malade? Facile : j'ai presque aucune énergie. Je file vraiment mal. J'ai juste une envie : me coucher. J'ai tellement chaud, la tête me fait souffrir et juste bouger me fait tournée la tête au point que j'en ai la nausée. Si je suis couchée et que je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un bateau qui est pris dans un tourbillon.

Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé de boire de l'eau, de rester calme, mais ce n'est pas moi. J'ai l'habitude de bouger ou d'écouter un film avec des amis... et j'ai essayé. Juste marcher m'étourdit encore plus. J'écoutais un film tantôt avec Tessia et Nikos, mais la nausée a été plus forte que tout. Au moins, j'ai réussi à garder mon souper.

En ce moment, je suis dans ma chambre. Je me suis mise en pyjamas et je me suis couchée. Bon, ça y est. J'ai encore plus mal à la tête avec ces coups sur ma porte.

«Lanta? Tout va bien? Tu es partie précipitamment tout à l'heure.» Tessia. Au moins, elle a eu la délicatesse de parler doucement.

«Non.» Bon sang, je m'attendais vraiment pas à gémir ma réponse, le visage enfoncer dans mon oreiller.

«Ma pauvre Lanta. Besoin de quelque chose?» Elle me demande et je réfléchis.

«Un verre d'eau et dormir.» Je réponds en essayant de rester polie. Je perçois qu'elle est partie. Je vais essayer de dormir avant qu'elle ne revienne. Ouain, essayer. Je file vraiment mal.

«Atlanta, je t'ai pris une bouteille d'eau. C'est correct?» Tessia me demande en entrant dans ma chambre.

«Parfait.» Je murmure et je l'entends placer la bouteille sur ma table de nuit.

«Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas.» Elle me dit et je répondis avec quelques sons. Je l'entends aller vers la porte. «Je ferme la porte?»

«S'il te plait.» Je réponds et j'entends la porte se fermer. Enfin dans le noir.

J'ai tellement chaud que j'ai juste un drap de coton sur moi. Je m'assis pour boire un peu d'eau tout en révisant dans ma tête tout ce que j'avais prévu faire. Je me recouche et je ferme les yeux. J'essaie de ne pas bouger. Un seul mouvement et c'est bonjour le pays du mal de tête et du mal de cœur.

Aille. Mes oreilles commencent à me faire mal. Au moins, je devine d'où vient l'étourdissement.

Tiens, ma porte s'ouvre. Je me demande ce que Tessia veut me dire cette fois-ci. Whoa, est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de s'installer pour s'allonger à côté de moi?! Pourquoi — Une seconde. La main et le bras sont plus massifs et c'est une odeur différente, plus masculine. Je me tourne avec difficultés et je vois une des personnes que j'espérais voir le plus en ce moment.

«Axel. Tu— » Il replace ma tête comme elle était, doucement, en me forçant de rester allonger.

«Non. Reste coucher.» Il me murmure et je ne bouge pas d'un poil. C'est limite si j'arrête de respirer également. «Dès que je suis rentré de mon entraînement avec Arès, Tessia m'a dit que tu n'étais pas au sommet de ta forme. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais avoir de la compagnie.»

«Merci.» Je lui répondis avec sincérité. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et il s'arrêta net dès que sa main toucha mon front.

«Bon Dieu! Tu es pas mal chaude. Veux-tu de la glace sur ton front?» Il me demande et je gémis de douleur.

«Oui. Je vais aller en chercher.» Je lui réponds, mais, alors que je vais pour me lever, il me replace vite dans mon lit. Aille, ma tête. Ma tête.

«Oh non! Désolé, mais tu restes couchée. Je vais y aller. J'insiste, ça me fait plaisir. Je reviens.» Il part et je me sens vraiment mal. Je me sens toujours mieux avec quelqu'un près de moi. «De retour. Un sac de glace dans une serviette. Tiens, ça devrait te faire du bien.»

Axel me place le sac sur le front et le froid me fait tellement de bien. À un point tel que je ferme les yeux de soulagement. Par contre, j'ouvre les yeux lorsque je remarque qu'il ne se recouche pas à côté de moi.

«Axel?» Je demande dans un murmure et il me sourit, se plaçant à mon niveau.

«Tu es déjà assez chaude comme ça.» Il me répond, devinant ma question. Je place ma main sur la sienne.

«Reste quant même. S'il te plait.» J'espère que c'est à cause de la fièvre que je tremble comme une feuille et que j'ai supplié Axel de rester. Il lança un soupir.

«D'accord, c'est compris. Je vais rester. Tu permets que je parte quelques minutes? J'ai des devoirs à faire et je pense qu'avec une petite malade, ça va être plus tranquille qu'avec les autres dans le salon ou Harry dans la cuisine.»

Je souris faiblement et je ferme mes yeux brûlant de fatigue. «Je t'attendrais.» Je murmure subtilement et je sentis un baiser sur ma joue.

«Dors. Même si tu es dans un doux champ de rêves, je serais à tes côtés. Rêves de la douce terre, des mystères des océans, de multitudes d'étoiles et du captivant feu qui danse sous les caprices du vent.» Il me dit et je rigole doucement. C'est vraiment un poète.

«N'oublie pas... que je dois rêver d'un merveilleux guerrier.» J'ajoute et, dans la pénombre, j'aurais voulu voir son visage. Je parie qu'il est écarlate.

Je m'endormis doucement. La maladie qui m'agrippe de ses griffes me force à aller dans les doux bras du sommeil. Si Axel est revenu, je n'en ai pas eu conscience. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai rêvé que j'étais malade, allongée sur le sol, la tête sur les cuisses d'Axel. Je regardais les quatre éléments danser ensemble sur un océan d'étoile.

Finalement, mon cher poète avait raison.


End file.
